Work machines, particularly in the construction and forestry industries, can be designed with different frames for support. In some instances, there can be an upper frame and a lower frame, or undercarriage, for supporting the machine. Many of these frames can have different joints that allow the work machine to perform different tasks. The different joints can be lubricated to facilitate smooth rotational or pivotal movement thereabout. In some instances, however, the lubrication of the joint requires sufficient sealing to prevent leakage and the like. Bushings, bearings, and other supporting hardware can wear and this can add cost to the machine.